Longing for the Sun
by kiba kai
Summary: In the world of Demon and Angel, how can hybrid child survived the cruel of the loneliness alone.. here come his savier (Shounen Ai, 1x2, Alternate Universe) PART FOUR WAS UP! .. sorry for lateness
1. The Sunless Way..

Fading in the Air

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2+1   
Category : AU (fairy tale style), Sap, Angst   
Rate : PG   
Warning : Shounen Ai, some grammatically error, sorry ^^'   
Note : Inspired by 'Ogres and Demons and Fairies, Oh my!' of Spaß Onna! 

===============================================================   
-Longing for the Sun-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

Part One: **-The Sunless Way-**

A long, long time ago, in the age of Demons and Angels, two worlds existed; The world of the immortal, and The World of the mortal. The World of the mortal was dark, damp and sunless. On the other hand, the immortal world was ruled by 'Odin the great'. They seemed glorious, shining and peaceful, but there was something behind its perfection.. 

Once the God created the immortal world of Demons and Angels over the mortal world of Humans, because he thought it was a mistake creating the Human as a mortal and weakling... he wanted his children to live happily with the one they loved eternally, so he gave them his separated hearts, 'The Heart of Sacrifice', 'The Heart of Justice', 'The Heart of Virtue', 'The Heart of Freedom' and 'The Heart of Love'. Those hearts were the respective relics among Demons and Angels... but anyway... the reason that the God created the Demon after the Angel is still a mystery. 

Nowadays, even the black-winged Demons and the white-winged Angels live in the same world. They both hated each other because of a tragedy in the past... the Angels had invaded the World of Demons, because a Demon child sneaked in the shrine of God and stole 'the Heart of Virtue' from them. May it be the beginning.. the Angels and Demons have lost their balance of right and wrong without it... 

There was a hybrid child that lived on the edge of the Angel realm. His mother was an Angel and His father was a Demon... When both worlds discovered their forbidden love, they rejected the little child who had white wings but pointed ears as a mark of both tribes. They separated the lovers and sent his father back to the Demon realm. The Angel left the child in the deep forest and imprisoned his mother.. He was totally alone... in the beautiful and prosperous world, it was just a nightmare for him... 

The pointed ear boy used to come out of forest. He watched how the others acted, how they lived, hoping he could be like them. One day he saw an Angel girl playing with white dove at the edge of the forest. When she saw him, she was startled but she asked him whether he wanted to play with her or not. The hybrid boy was glad... it had been a long time since someone had talked to him, but as soon as the girl's mother saw him, she screamed and called the others... they threw rocks and sticks at him. The boy was hurt. He had done nothing wrong, he just wanted a place where he could live like the others... He just wanted a friend... 

He ran back, deep into the forest... he was hurt... he cried... all alone... 

Until the cry was heard by Odin. He woke up in the night. Odin looked through the magic mirror. He saw a little boy with white wings and pointed ears sobbing to the ground. No one surrounded him but the lifeless trees, nothing surrounded him but the silence of midnight. Odin called his advisor in no time. 

The chamber's door was knocked and opened, two figure walked in; one was a black haired Demon. He had great black wings and his black eyes were fierce. The other was a uni-banged, white-winged Angel. They knelt before him and waited for orders. 

"Who is this boy?" Odin asked. They both looked up and the Angel answered, "Must be that hybrid child, my Lord." 

"Hybrid child?" 

"Recently we discovered that a female Angel gave birth the child of a Demon, my lord." said the Demon. 

"Why didn't I know anything about this?" 

"We didn't inform you about this because it wasn't an important matter, my Lord." 

"Wasn't important?! Look at him! Who is responsible for his sorrow?! Who?!" Odin was totally furious, his Cobalt eyes burned with nothing but anger... and only three of them know why... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning, the hybrid child woke up in the forest. He cried til he fell asleep last night, but that didn't matter since that wasn't the first time. The cool dew of the morning grass chilled him, his breath turned into tiny visible clouds. He was really afraid of his future... afraid of anything that lay ahead... Suddenly, there was a little form of light fell down slowly before him. It stopped and turned to be a short gold hair little fairy. 

"Hello! I'm Quatre, nice to meet you!" He exclaimed smiling. 

"W... What are you?" the hybrid child was visibly scared by the tiny creature; he shielded himself with his dirty white wings 

"That's rude! I'm a fairy." he said, raising his tiny chin proudly. 

"I... never saw one before." He still kept the distance, but peaked out. 

"In that case; remember. I'm a fairy. What's your name?" 

"Duo..." 

'What a pitiful name... it reminds him all the time that he isn't a Demon nor an Angel.' the fairy thought. "Ok. Duo! I'm a practical fairy... so I have the power to grant you three wishes, what will they be?" 

"What do you mean, 'practical fairy'?" 

"Hey! Don't ask anything, but I can't guarantee that I can give you exactly everything you want." 

"So that's the meaning of 'practical fairy' right?" Duo smiled. He had lightened up with the holy creature. "But why you will grant me my wishes?" 

"I said no questions! Just ask what you want, ok?" 

"I er... I want to be an Angel..." he wasn't sure if this fairy could make him be one. 

"You already are." His head dropped a bit, no one would change the race that easily. 

"... Come on, just asking.." Duo tried to be cheerful, he didn't want to cry and scare the fairy away. "Mm... can I have a hut?" 

" A hut? Is that all? You could ask for something bigger." 

"I saw the big house out there. There was so many Angels living in it... but I'm alone..." 

"Ok! wait one day, and tomorrow you'll get a hut!" 

"One day? Why?" 

"Just wait! And as long as you still don't ask for the last wish, you can called me anytime! I'll come to you! Bye for now!" 

"W... Wait..." Too late... the fairy was gone... he could have asked for the fairy to talk with him more... he wanted someone he could talk to. Then he got the idea, he'll ask for a friend tomorrow... 

To Be Continued~ 

=============================================================== 

Kai:.. Oh~ I love this kind of AU, but it's very Rare to find, so... I think wanna write one ^^', good? bad? please [tell me][1] ^^'

   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



	2. The Shade of Loneliness..

kai 

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise  
Pairing : 1+2  
Catagory : AU (fairy tale style), Sap, Angst  
Rate : PG-13  
Warning : Shounen Ai   
Note : Inspired by 'Orges and Demons and Fairies, Oh my!' of Spaß Onna!  
Explanation : 'though' | "Conversation"  
  
===============================================================   
-Longing for the Sun-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   
  
Part Two : the Shade of Loneliness  
  
  
"W.. Wait.." too late.. the fairy was gone.. he could asked for the fairy to talk with him more.. he wanted someone he could talked to. Then he got the idea, he'll ask for friend tomorrow..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning has come.. Once again the golden ray of light greeted him to another empty day. Duo adjusted his eyes.. 'Was that a dream?' He cleared his head and stood up among the deep green forest. He looked up, those thick leaf trees and overripe fruits were smiling at him in his imagination. Each steps of him was carpeted by the green moss and the squirrels were asking him whether he had a good dream.. He whispered 'yes' in response and said 'Yes, I think I had a good dream.. that little golden fairy..'  
  
He sighed, another day just began and he must wait till the moon come up for its end. He close his eyes painfully..  
  
'When will this stop?..' his mind asked. nobody could answer this and nobody will..  
  
Duo sat at the damp root of the tree. He looked up and found that its branches and leaves covered the entire area..  
  
'It may lived over a hundred years.. God.. please don't let me live this long..'   
  
He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.. he cried too much and he realized that it didn't change anything, he still lonely, still jealous.. and he hated that. So he thought about the good dream he had, that little fairy.  
  
'What's his name?.. Quatre?' and he dared to said it out "Quatre."  
  
Suddenly, the golden ball of light was formed before him and turned into a smiling fairy. "Hello again! Duo."  
  
Duo was startled, he thought it was a dream.. "Qua..tre.."  
  
"Yes, yes. As I said call me whenever you want as long as you still have a last wish. Oh! and your hut was ready! Where do you want it to be?"   
  
Duo took a deep breath 'Oh, this isn't a dream, this isn't a dream.' He looked around himself, there was a swamp and a huge tree nearby.. "Right here." he said.  
  
"Are you sure? This is the center of deep forest, it will be hard for you to communicate with the others.."   
  
"That's what I want.." Duo lowered his head. Quatre moved to sat on his shoulder and tried to sooth the little boy. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"That's all right." And he curved a fake smile.  
  
"Ok! here we go!" Quatre flied off his shoulder with his little wings and waved his tiny staff, the golden light from his staff like a thousand of firefly was forming a big spiral shape..   
  
"Wow, that's beautiful!" Duo exclaimed excitingly. Quatre smiled at his childrish act and thought 'At least, I can make him happy.'  
  
Finally, the hut appeared. Duo got in, it was a small hut; one bedroom and space for a set of table and living quarter. "Thanks so much Quatre!"  
  
"No problem. Hey, can you read, Duo?"  
  
"Yes a little, my mom taught me."  
  
"Then, come here." Quatre guided him into the bedroom and waved his staff to the empty shelf. Then, the number of books appeared.   
  
"Oh, Thanks Quatre. I think I can learn to be like the others by myself"  
  
"That's good, Duo! Keep trying" he smiled "What else do you want, Duo?"  
  
"I..er.. Quatre.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you stay with me?.. I want .. a friend.." Duo hide his eyes from Quatre, even he was used to being rejected but.. this maybe his only chance..  
  
Quatre really sorry when he heard that request, even how much he wanted to be with him but he couldn't.. he didn't 'being sent' here for that request..  
  
"Duo.. I.. I can't be with you, I'm sorry but.. hey, I can bring someone for you!"  
  
"Thanks Quatre, but .. don't, I don't think there will be someone accept me.." Duo swallowed his sobs.. he tears came out before he knew he was crying.. another rejection..  
  
"But.. I don't want you to be alone.."  
  
"I was alone all my life, I must deal with it. Thanks so much for what you've done for me Quatre.."  
  
"I.." Quatre wanted to insist but judging from the boy's tone, he didn't think he could change the boy's decision.. "Alright, Duo. Remember that you still can call me.. bye."  
  
Duo wiped his tears and swore that he will not cry anymore..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten years after..  
  
  
In the small hut at the heart of deep forest..   
  
The morning light sneaked in the sheer curtain and took it place over the sleeping body. The grown up hybird child blinked his eyes open; the violet eyes under his long eyelash seemed to lack of expression, many years of living alone melted him to be a living doll. He looked out of the window and reached his hand out to felt the wind.. 'Winter is coming' he told himself.  
  
Duo stretched his wings and touched his mild feather, everytime he touched them he couldn't help touched the tip of his eyes too.. They were always be the mark, sometime he wished he could forget.. but..   
  
He cleared his thought and went out of the hut. He walked carefully along the slippery path, until he reach the swamp. Slowly He took off his dusty robe, the only garment he wore and sank himself to the icy water. His pale skin reflected the sunlight. His thick lock of chestut hair cascade on the crytal surface, floating like a thread of silk..   
  
Through the magic mirror in the great chamber, Odin was watching him.. his Cobalt eyes stared at the light frame figure that seemed to radiant like a nymph. If he didn't know before he must misunderstood him as a girl since his face was sweeter than any other living creature that he've ever met. Odin touched his fingers to his lips mindlessly but his face shown no expression.. he sighed.. and waved his hand caused the vision on the mirror to fade out..  
  
Odin the Great, the Great Odin.. whatever angels and demons called him, he still be himself. He never let any emotion effected him. He was the King; the highest ruler.. and he must remember that he would treat everyone equally.. but since 10 years ago his whole ideal was collapsed, since the day he saw the little boy in the forest.. He just wanted to help the boy so he sent his fairy to gave him three wishes, even the boy accepted only one wish and insisted to live on his own.. but Odin never took his eyes of the boy.. the whole 10 years, he've been watching him.. he should let him go but recently he found that he couldn't.. and he didn't know why..  
  
  
  
To Be Continue~  
  
===============================================================   
  
Kai: Sorry if this is so late ^^', I'm not English Speaker so it take quite a lots of time but I'll do my best! (*^_^*)  
  
P.S. Thanks to SoulSister, God of Death's Little Angel, Katie, Garden, ana, ~*~lady Mitzo~*~, HAPPY LIL BAD ASS and everyone who review my stories so far, thanks for such a kind review (*^_^*) you made my day!  



	3. Prussian Blue Jewel..

Longing for the Sun : Part III : by kiba kai 

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, and a quote from the song 'Is There Anybody There?' by Scorpions!! (not mine either)  
Pairing : 1+2, 3x5  
Catagory : AU (fairy tale style), Sap, Angst, OOC  
Rate : PG-13  
Warning : Shounen Ai, Yaoi  
Note : Inspired by 'Orges and Demons and Fairies, Oh my!' of Spa? Onna!  
Explanation : 'thought' | "Conversation"  
  
===============================================================  
-Longing for the Sun-  
By Kai  
===============================================================  


  


_Is there anybody there who feels that vibration_

_Who shows me the way to my love_

_Is there anybody there with that inclination_

_To bring back the sun to my heart..._

  
_ - Scorpions  
_   
  
Part Three : Prussian Blue Jewel  
  
  
  
He should let him go but recently he found that he couldn't... and he didn't know why...  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


At the west wing on a white marble balcomy of the castle known as 'La Route du Roi'(1), the raven haired demon was standing against the mild wind. He was deep in his vicious thoughts as his lips curved into a wicked grin...  
  
"What are you thinking Wufei?" the unibanged angel asked, sneaking his arms around his lover's waist tenderly.  
  
"Nothing, Trowa." Wufei turned to him and nuzzled the base of Trowa's neck. Trowa buried his hand in the thread of black hair and was lost in the sensation when Wufei gave him a little bite... He moaned, and it was the sign of surrender. Wufei smirked and drew back to kiss those lips that were his...  
  
On the aerial view of balcony, Quatre peeked from behind his own tiny hands, his entire face and his ears were glowing red... "Wh... What was that?"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
In the King's Chamber...  
  
"Quatre?" Odin called out... No response...  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Yes, My Lord, I'm sorry!" His apologized, his face still flushed pink.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, My Lord!"  
  
"You aren't good at lying. Tell me."  
  
Quatre didn't know how to describe the things he'd seen but he had to tell the King now... "I... I saw your advisors... er..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Quatre's face now glowed red "They kissed!!" he blurted out.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with kissing a girl. You're too innocent." Odin sat down and took a sip of wine.  
  
"But they didn't kiss a girl, they kissed EACH OTHER!"  
  
Odin was stunned by those words, his hand froze on it's way to his mouth. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..." Quatre said as he droped his head in shame.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. Nowadays, Angels and Demons didn't accept any kind or relationship between each other. Compared to the old days, sometimes they lived happily together. It was because of the missing 'Heart of Virtue'(2)... but why were his advisors attracted to each other? They were both male. He didn't understand.  
  
"Quatre." He paused and continued, "Do you know what would happen if anyone knew this?"  
  
"That will be quite a big problem, My Lord. Even cross-race relations between a male and female are bad enough."  
  
"I'm glad you understand that. But, at least this didn't cause anybody else problems. We will just let this go, are we clear?"  
  
"If you say so, My Lord."  
  
"Quatre, I called you today because..." He paused; maybe even hesitated... 'Am I hesitating? No, I'm a King. How can I...', "Do you remember the hybird child 10 years ago?"  
  
"Yes, his name was Duo."  
  
"I want you to go see him."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
In the center of the deep forest, the silent beauty was facing the usual darkness of his room. The candle light and the fire from the stone fireplace was dancing as the cool wind entered. Duo looked up from his book and moved to shut the wood windows. He hoped the weather wouldn't be as bad as it was last year. He remembered the cool icy substance called 'snow' had covered the entire forest. It was a breath-taking sight... everything turned white; those green leaves, those brown branches and also the air from his breath too, but yet it was cruel at the same time. He still felt the tip of his hands and feet as they shivered and ran out of feeling. He was lucky that he had learned to sew and was able to make more garments so he wouldn't end up dead in the hell called 'coldness'. He made a mental note that he should prepare for this year too.  
  
Duo was about to reach the windows when he noticed something glowing outside. Was it a firefly? He wasn't sure if the firefly must be in estivation this time of year. He grabbed his handmade scarf and went outside. The glowing object was on a leaf but when he tried to touch it, it flew from his hand. He followed it and tried to capture it a couple more time before he realized that it was alive. Of course, it reminded him of a long lost visitor. How long has it been? Eight, nine or ten years? About ten , he guessed. It was too long to remember but somehow he still remembered his name...  
  
"Quatre..." He called out.  
  
It was like a signal; as soon as he finished saying, the glowing spot of light paused and streached its wings... It turned out to be that little fairy again.  
  
"Hi! Duo, long time no see!" Quatre still said in that petit voice, like nothing happened, like it was just yesterday they met... ten years ago...  
  
Unexpected to meet any others who could 'communicate' with him, he was startled and many more feelings followed; fear... cautiousness... but then happy at last.  
  
"Quatre... Is it, is it really you?"  
  
"You did call me right?" He smiled broadly.  
  
Then Duo gave him a small smile, "But it seems like you tricked me into calling you."  
  
"Whatever! You called me anyway!" Quatre flashed him with his tiny victory grin.  
  
"Ok, ok Quatre... you didn't change a bit." He remarked.  
  
"Of course! I'm a fairy, not an Angel like you." Quatre said without thinking twice, and as soon as he shut his mouth... he regreted his words. "I'm sorry... Duo."  
  
"It's ok, Quatre. I know you didn't mean to. Anyway, why did you come here?"  
  
"Won't you invite me in? it's pretty cold outside."  
  
Duo nodded and let them inside his hut.  
  
"Remember the last wish you asked me?" Quatre asked when they sattled warmly beside the fireplace  
  
"Wish? Did I ask one?"  
  
"Yes, you wanted a friend, remember? Do you still want it now?"  
  
Duo swallowed something along his empty throat; his panic... "Neither Angle nor Demon will accept me, Quatre..."  
  
"Yeah, you said that too! And I came up with the solution!"  
  
"After ten years?" He snorted.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Quatre said holding his hands to his chest, like he got shot or something. "Anyway, what if I bring you a human?"  
  
"Human?" He paused. He never thought about the Human race before since all his life he was pained by the fact he wanted to be either Angel or Demon, it sounded new to him. "I don't know. I've never seen one."  
  
"Humans look exactly like Angels and Demons, only they have no wings or other marks like ears or eye color."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Actually, they live in the other world called 'The World of Mortals', there aren't really many contacts between the two worlds, so, it's not a surprise that you've never seen them."  
  
"But how do you get me one?"  
  
"Mmm... Actually, I found him lying unconscious at the sealed gateway between the two worlds. I have no idea how he got here but if we let Angels or Demons find him, he might be dead for sure."  
  
"Dead... I don't understand, what has happened with the Angels and Demons nowadays? I read it from the books; they used to live happily together, didn't they?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Because of the missing Heart of the Virtue."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It was the holy relic from the Gods. The Ancient script said that it will effect the Immortal emotion."  
  
"I don't believe it! It just an object..."  
  
"You know the proof so well, Duo... its result of the missing... was you."  
  
Duo was stunned, that's it. That was why he was exiled. He clutched his fists tight, but he had no tears left to cry... only anger.  
  
"I heard that recently the Heart of Justice was stolen too."  
  
Duo bit down his lower lip. He didn't want to hear about that anymore. He wanted to forget...  
  
Seemed like Quatre sensed that too, so he changed the topic. "Anyway, ready to meet your new friend?" He smiled wickedly.  
  
"What? Now? I thought I was going to wait. Aren't you still a practical fairy?"  
  
He blushed a little. "Mmm. Yes. But, but to be a real fairy we need  
experience... it's not that easy!"  
  
"Ok, ok I know." Duo raised his hands in surrender, Quatre really didn't change.  
  
Quatre whirled his staff and the light formed a big round shape, until it faded out...  
  
The light slowly became lithe young figure, lying on his bed... bronze skin and a little messy dark brown hair... and that face, it was like a statue of the God he had seen in the book, that was very... exquisite... and attractive. Those slim lips were open slightly. Duo felt that his lungs running out of breath.  
  
"He's waking up!" Quatre exclaimed, and that pulled Duo up from the stunning reverie.  
  
Slowly the boy opened his eyes and stared back at them... Duo was falling once again, those eyes... were deep and enchanting, like a Prussian blue jewel...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continue~  
  
===============================================================  
  
(1) Route du Roi = Road of the King; French knowledge supported by Lilie the Mouse ~^_^~  
  
(2) Still remember? it's in the first part ^^'  
  
Kai : hee' hee' finally.. :: grin ::  
  
feedback pleaseeeeee?


	4. Midnight Lullaby..

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise  
Pairing : 1+2, 3x5  
Category : AU (fairy tale style), Sap, Slight Angst, OOC, Action  
Rate : R (for blood and violence)  
Warning : Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Blood, Violence and Death (not major character)  
Note : Inspired by 'Orges and Demons and Fairies, Oh my!' of Spa? Onna!  
Explanation : 'thought' | "Conversation"  
  
============================================  
-Longing for the Sun-  
By Kai  
============================================  
  
  
Part Four : **Midnight Lullaby...**  
  
  
Slowly the boy opened his eyes and stared back at them... Duo was falling once again, those eyes... they were deep and enchanting, like a Prussian blue jewel...  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Both Duo and the Human boy stared at each other longer than necessery before Quatre cleared his throat intentionally. They were startled and Duo tried to cover his nervousness.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
The dark haired Human boy didn't answer or react to anything, he only stared back at Duo.  
  
"Hey, can you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"I guess not, Duo. When I found him he didn't say anything, either."  
  
"Quatre, but you told me you only found him lying unconscious, how could he say?"  
  
"Er... Mm right! I did tell you that, didn't I? So, let's talk to him."  
  
Duo turned to the sitting boy again and tried to communicate with him.   
  
"Hello. My name is Duo. What's yours?" He said as slowly as he could. Unfortunately, still no response.  
  
"I guess he doesn't understand us." Duo said.  
  
"Seems like he doesn't even hear you Duo."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's deaf." Quatre shrugged his little shoulder.  
  
"Deaf? Oh God, poor boy." 'Jesus, he might have never ever heard any sound in his life... music or even the song of a little bird in spring.' Duo kind of pitied him, at least no one had stolen the joy of hearing from him.  
  
Suddenly, the boy reached out his hand to Duo's face, caressing his cheek and running his thumb over Duo's lips... Duo was stunned, his violet eyes wide in surprise but he didn't brush that gentle hand away, since this is the first time in over 10 years he had physical contact with any living thing. The strange warm, the fast beating of his heart and feeling of the blood running to his face... he never felt like this before. He looked into those deep blue eyes but he couldn't read any emotion from them. Maybe because he didn't have experience in living with the others before?  
  
He didn't understand much but the way that hand touched him was... intoxicating.  
  
"I guess he likes you." Quatre broke the silence with his broad smile and that snapped them up from the unknown world. The boy drew back his hand to rest on his knee.  
  
"Like?" Duo asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, man. Sounds like both of you have a thousand things to learn. Anyway, should we name him?"  
  
"Hey, we should try to ask him. He must have a name."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, if one was born deaf, he would never speak."  
  
"Mute, you mean?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Duo felt the sorrow embracing his heart. How could God be so cruel? Did he have fun playing with his unwanted children's fate? He felt 'Hate' creeping up inside him... for this world, for God...  
  
Duo wanted to show him how much he grieved for this boy but he don't know what to do since the boy couldn't understand his words. Maybe it was his instincts or something... Duo reached out to hold him in his tight embrace, patted his head in slow rhythm. His thick locks of hair cascaded around both of them as if it would protect them, keeping them from harm. He squeezed that broad shoulder lightly as if he wanted to tell the boy that he wouldn't be alone anymore...   
  
"You're right Quatre, we should name him."  
  
"What about 'Heero'?  
  
"Heero? That's a good name. What does it mean?"  
  
"It's from one of the ancient languages; means 'One'. As your name was Duo, it means 'Two' right'?"  
  
Duo loosened his embrace and said to him, "Listen, my name is Duo, and your name is Heero. From now on we're gonna live together... no matter what happens; pain or sorrow, we're gonna make it through. And Heero, I'm happy to have you here."  
  
Then, Duo gave him his warmest smile and turned to Quatre. "Thank you very much, Quatre."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy. Duo, I must go now but remember, you still have your last wish. Call me whenever you want."  
  
"Quatre, I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Duo." Quatre said and kissed Duo's cheek before he disappeared.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
After Quatre left, they were alone. Duo wasn't used to having someone else in the same house with him but he tried to loosen the uneasy situation.  
  
'Hmm, I wanna talk to him but he couldn't hear anyway.' He walked back and fro, thinking of a way to communicate with Heero. Heero seemed to understand him. He stood before Duo, placed his hands on Duo's shoulders and gave him a light smile.  
  
'He must want me to relax. Right.' Duo nodded back and noticed the cloth that Heero wore. It was quite thin. 'If he wears only that, no doubt that he may catch a cold.' Then, Duo handed him a thick cloak, but he was rewarded with confused look. Duo chuckled and gently wrapped Heero's body with it.  
  
"It's late at night. Come on, get some sleep." Duo gestured Heero to lay down on the bed before he pulled the blanket to cover them both. Heero's body was quite cold so Duo snuggled closer to him, sharing his body heat.  
  
Outside the window, Quatre took a peek into the house. "Hmm, this might work!" He snickered to himself and his brillient plan.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
That night, Heero didn't sleep. He leaned up to a half sitting position that allowed him to see Duo's face, watch the way the moonlight illuminated Duo's pale skin. He caressed the breath-taking thread of silk lovingly, lightly... so light as if he was afriad of either waking the sleeping beauty or breaking this peaceful silence by his little action.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
In the West Holy Shrine of God...  
  
"Intruder!" Shouted the Angel guard before his body was stabbed by the silver cutlass from behind, his breath quickened as he tried hard to wriggle against the blade... eventhough he knew that his chance to survive was fading. His blood seeped out from where the cool metal struck him, his eyes rolled back. He was dying but his attacker wouldn't let him go. His hair was pulled roughly from behind.  
  
"It's useless, you know?" said the black winged Demon casually beside his ear.  
  
The raven haired Demon pressed the deadly weapon deeper to the hilt, ceasing the last breath from the fallen guard. His almond shaped eyes showed no emotion other than satisfaction when he walked over the dead body.  
  
The marble floor echoed his footsteps as he walked along the crystal hallway. The grand door was opened, the royal advisor reached out his hand to the glowing relic in the center of the room.  
  
Outside the shrine, the thunder rumbled in the distance...  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Duo woke up in the middle of the night at the roar of the thunder. It wasn't everyday that the weather went angry. According to the books, Thunder or 'The Sky Dragon' had hardly shown up and was said to appear as the sign of impurity and devastation.  
  
He looked beside him and found no one, 'Heero'. He raised up and felt the cool wind entered from the front door, he got up and saw Heero standing at the doorway.   
  
"What is it?" He said to himself. He followed Heero's eyesight and realized that Heero was watching the thunder. 'How come he looks so calm? Or is thunder normal in the World of mortals?'  
  
The thunder strunk again, the very vibration that was sent to the ground can cause fear in every immortal soul. It was like some kind of power that Demons and Angels had never experinced before,  
and Duo was no exception. He reached for Heero's shoulder and clung to it as close as he could.  
  
Heero was startled. He thought Duo was still on the bed. He smiled to himself and somehow he turned to embrace the little shivering body, patting him gently until the grip loosened, but still didn't let go.  
  
Duo thought he was going to die from the anger of the God, the God he hated, but yet he feared. He forgot the fact for a moment that he was leaning on his new housemate too much and when he realized it later he tried to pull away but...  
  
Heero didn't let him.  
  
Instead, Heero held him tighter and carried him to bed, those piercing blue eyes staring deeply at him while he felt like his heart was going to burst from unbearable nervousness. His hair was soothed by the strong hand that just held him. The air between them became thick and uncomfortable for Duo, it was so strange... in an undeniable way. There, Heero lowered his jaw to Duo's forehead, placing his soft lips in an adorable way as if he was promising something to Duo... something that Duo didn't understand at all.  
  
The night was passing, the wind was blowing and their hearts were beating...  
  
Audibly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued~  
  
============================================  
  
Kai : Phew~ for this part I like the wicked bit! dunno, I'm in the bad-wufei mood ^^'  
  
Ja~ sorry for lateness.. I have no alibi to protect myself, but I'll try to make it quicker next time ^^' ::watery eyes::  
  
  
  



End file.
